


Dick Day

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A smutty, fluffy thing celebrating Isak's cum kink and Even's slutty side.





	Dick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea. This is what happens when I get ideas. Smut!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

Even is sitting at home, buried in a copy of Macbeth rewritten in a modern setting novel, when the buzzer rings. He frowns. He isn’t expecting anyone. Isak hasn’t mentioned anything, either. He looks over his shoulder, out the window, and sees a delivery van parked in front of the building. That’s enough to get him off his ass and to the intercom by the door.

“Yes?”

“A delivery for Even Bech Næsheim.”

Even frowns. He hasn’t ordered anything. But he is Even Bech Næsheim, and maybe it’s something he’s placed an order for months ago and then forgotten about. He buzzes the delivery person in, and a couple of minutes later he’s holding a box in his hands, signed, sealed and delivered.

He brings the box to the kitchen. He checks the sender and blushes. He hasn’t ordered anything from  _ there _ for a while. This is getting curiouser and curiouser. Better open the thing and find out.

Babe?   
There’s no way to put this without sounding weird.   
Have you ordered a six inch dildo and an 8 oz. bottle of cum lube?

Oh, it came?   
Haha pun intended   
Happy dick day, babe

Wtf is a dick day?   
Sounds like my kinda day tho

It’s the day when I come home to you   
And can stick my dick into you just like that   
And feel at least 8 guys worth of jizz burst out of your slutty ass

Okay that’s. Okay. Even takes a deep breath in through his nose, his cheeks bright red and his dick happily getting hard. He keeps mispelling his message because his hands are shaking and his brain has turned itself off.

Oh   
Should I hang up some decorations for the holiday?

No need   
But it is tradition to be naked on dick day

That’s handy, I’m already naked   
Like always

You did not sign for the box naked, right?

Even chuckles. Today that question sounds light hearted, like a joke. Thank goodness it is today. He tells Isak that no, he didn’t, and that he can’t wait for him to come home, and that excuse him but he has some business to attend to right now. Isak knows what kind of business, and Even can only imagine Isak’s semi in his smart work pants. That makes his situation just worse.

The dick comes with instructions, it seems. Even glances at them quickly, because who the hell would actually read a dildo manual? He gets everything cleaned up first, then attaches the syringe and the piece of plastic tube to what the manual refers to as the base of the cum tube. Good to go, right?

Oh, right.

Even pulls the syringe out of the tube and fills it with the cum lube. He rubs some between his fingers, too. It’s weird shit, looks and feels just like the real thing but tastes like..well, like lube. Isak must have been so excited when he discovered this stuff. It’s hard to fully embrace your cum kink when you’re monogamous. But, apparently, when there’s a will, there’s a way. Even is more than happy to embrace any of Isak’s kinks.

It’s been dick day for at least fifteen minutes now and Even is still fully dressed. That won’t do. He strips off right there in the kitchen, leaving his clothes on the floor, and hurries to take a nice, long shower. He leaves the dick and the lube on the bed.

When Even comes back and looks at the bed he blushes again. Fuck, that’s just. Hot. Today. There are days when Even’s sluttiness isn’t a good, fun thing, but those days are rare and far between, and Isak has done an excellent job scanning his mood, once again. The mere thought of being a dirty, filthy, cum-filled slut is turning Even on so hard it’s making him squirm.

He takes Tiny Dick from the box under the bed, and lathers it with the cum lube. Tiny Dick is just like his name states, a dick, and tiny. It’s great for prepping, and as Even presses it against his hole it slips right in. Even sighs softly at the gentle, teasing feeling of getting filled up just a bit, and pushes it further in.

Eight guys. Should he imagine them, too? Is he allowed to? Of course he is. Why wouldn’t he be? Isak has ordered him to take in at least eight guys and let them squirt up his ass, and ohhhh fuck his thighs are shaking already. Fuck fuck fuck this is going to be his favourite holiday ever.

Even moves Tiny Dick inside him slowly, in and out, and imagines eight guys standing in a circle around the bed, waiting impatiently for their turn. Calvin, his favourite porn star, is there, and he’s going to get to go last because he’s so..mmm, so nice and big. Even is panting already, his cheeks blushed, he is moving the small fake dick inside him faster. He can’t come, he decides. He can’t come until Isak is inside him. That’s his treat for Issy, making sure that he can squirt all over himself when Isak’s fucking him. Ooooops that thought combined with the angle of Tiny Dick almost made him come just now. Better watch it. Nice and easy. Soon he’ll be ready for the new toy.

Even takes Tiny Dick out and gets up on his knees. He places the new dildo on the bed, the tip pointing up, and squirts some lube on it. Fuck, that stuff looks hot. It looks like the dick has come already. Even’s mouth is watering, but he’s got a needier hole than his mouth to fill. He positions himself on his knees, reaches down from behind his back to keep the toy steady and sits down, slowly. Six inches is his absolute favourite length for a toy, it fills him up all the way but he can still take it all. Every delicious bit of it.

It’s really nice. Isak knows what he likes. The thickness is very good, and the hardness too. This is going to become his favourite toy, he just knows it, and he hasn’t even tried the cum tube thing yet. He can’t wait to try it.

Eight times. Fuck. That’s just so. Fuck.

Even reaches the end. He is sitting on the dick, and tries rocking his hips a bit. Mmmmm that’s nice. It rubs inside him all over, in all the good spots. Even closes his eyes and pushes his head back, enjoying himself. He has time. He can’t come. Better take it slow.

He imagines Isak is fucking him. He loves it when Isak fucks him, always. He hasn’t ever had a bad fuck with him in his life. Always good. Almost always perfect. Today is going to be perfect, Even just knows it. Isak loves it so much when he has cum in his ass. Isak’s going to be in for a treat today.

Even grabs the syringe. He presses the plunger down. His eyes snap open. Fuck, it actually..works. It feels almost like someone is squirting inside him. It all comes in one splash, but he can probably get it to work in a more realistic rhythm as well.

It’s not like he doesn’t have opportunities to practice.

By the fifth time Even’s got the hang of it.

The seventh time is spot on. Maybe. He’s getting so full it’s kind of hard to tell the smaller details. He repeats the process on the squirt number eight, and decides he’s nailed it.

And himself. He’s so fucking nailed right now. He looks at the clock and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Isak should be home soon. Even hopes he will be, because he’s still hard as a rock and getting kind of desperate here. Sure, he could ignore the rule he just made up himself, but that would be giving up.

His phone beeps. He reaches over for it. It’s Isak. He’s walking down the street, asking if Even is ready. He is. He lets Isak know he’s so fucking ready, gets on his knees and leans down on his elbows. He pulls the toy out carefully, and can feel how messy he is right now. He keeps his ass as high up as he can, but still some is dripping out of him. Isak will be so happy.

Even’s skin is tingling when he hears the keys turn in the lock. His back is glistening with sweat. His ass is dripping with cum. He’s the dirtiest slut known to man. He is loving it. He is listening to Isak enter the apartment and undress. He can hear Isak come to the bedroom door.

“Holy shit”, Isak gasps, under his breath. Even blushes, smiling. Isak likes it. He’s done great. It feels so good.

What feels even better is how Isak climbs on the bed behind him and grabs his hips. Even can feel the tip press against him, he can feel the unspoken question, if he really is up for this, and he moans his sluttiest moan to encourage Isak to finally fuck him. Please. Now. Now!

Isak pushes in. It sounds so fucking dirty. Even is biting his lip to keep himself from moaning, so Isak can hear every bit of this. The wet, sloppy, squishy sound of his dick pushing into his slut who has slept with eight guys today and still is hungry for more.

“Ohhh fuck, baby”, Isak whispers, hoarsely. Even nudges his hips. Please, Isak, just get going. Hard. Now.

Isak grabs him better and starts pounding into him. It’s too much now, Even can’t keep quiet anymore. He moans and wails and practically howls in pleasure as Isak’s hot, hard, living dick pounds into him. He’s going to come. He’s going to come so fucking hard. Any second now. He reaches back, to tap on Isak’s thigh, to tell him he wants something.

“Get me on my back.”

Isak stops thrusting into him barely long enough to allow him to flip over. As soon as he’s on his back, Isak is inside him again. And he’s inside him real good. Even is spreading his legs as far as he can, he grabs his dick desperate to come. He moves his hand in fast jerks, whimpering, and hears Isak moan, delighted, when he squirts all over himself. He is the dirtiest slut in Oslo, oh yes he is, oh fuck.

Isak pulls out and jerks off furiously. Even looks down at his dick, it’s covered in cum lube, and it’s looking so good. Even licks his lips impatiently, waiting for Isak to come. When that happens it almost feels like Even is coming again himself. Isak’s cum mixes with Even’s on his stomach, and it looks incredible.

Isak lays down on top of Even. Their jizz gets squished between their bodies, pressed into their skin, and it feels wonderfully and appropriately dirty. They kiss, for the first time since this morning. It’s more like smiling into each other’s mouths than an actual kiss, and it’s just perfect.

“Happy Dick Day”, Even whispers. Isak laughs, and he sounds really happy.


End file.
